


Through His Eyes

by BelleAmant



Series: Loving Matchmaker Canon [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: "I did it for love!", (Unless she wants violence but...), F/M, He's just a poor little moth boy I guess., He's kind of obsessed, It isn't Ayano, No violence he's a sweetheart he just wants attention., Our favorite Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant
Summary: She was a dazzling light, a star in the night, a beacon of warmth and love.And he was just a moth, drawn in by her flames.But coming too close could only result in a burn...





	Through His Eyes

The first time he sees her, she’s on stage and he’s in the audience. He feels his breath catch in his throat when she walks on stage, the perfect picture of elegance and grace. And when she speaks, it’s like the most heartfelt melody he’s ever heard. And her  _ eyes _ , they shine like glass, and they’re oh so easy to just gaze into for hours…

It is love at first sight, and Otohiko wants, no, he  _ needs _ to see his true love again. So he waits by the school gate for her on Monday. And she shows up, smiling that dazzling smile and talking with that beautiful voice of hers...but she’s talking to other guys.

Otohiko can’t help but dislike the boys that walk with his beloved, especially when they look up at him oddly, the orange-haired boy glaring at him. Who do they think they are, to look at him so harshly? To get in the way of love?

It takes him a moment to realize that  _ she _ , too, has clearly seen him, because she is  _ making her way straight to him _ .

This is it! This is his moment, his chance to find out that she saw him in the crowd and felt that same spark, and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. This is his chance to stop being a coward and ask her out!

But as she comes closer, it’s as if his courage drains away, and he finds himself scared and timid as he steps forward to greet his soulmate. Brushing some hair out his face, he smiles and says, “Hi! Um, you’re Ayano, right?”

Not smooth at all, but she nods and smiles. Beside her, that vile orange-haired boy continues to glare at him, and he can’t help but shrink under that gaze.

“Yes, and you are?” Her voice is even sweeter now, the words for him alone, and he feels special knowing that something of hers is his, even if it’s just a sentence.

“Oh! I’m Otohiko. I just wanted to, uh, say that I saw your performance. You were  _ amazing _ .” Is that too subtle? Should he wax poetry about the way she moved, the way she froze time with a single glance? He’s not one for dramatics, but if she’s in the Drama Club, she may prefer a romantic...should he join the Drama Club?

Lost in his thoughts, Otohiko almost misses how that orange-haired boy - _ he really needs to learn that boy’s name _ \- reaches for his beloved Ayano’s hand.

“Is that it?” The boy asks, angrier than he has any right to be. But that glare is petrifying, and Otohiko fears the orange-haired basilisk before him. So he begins to stumble over his words, his courage washing away.

“No! I uh, I also wanted to ask you something!”

Ayano looks at him, and she looks...annoyed? But why would she be annoyed, Otohiko is her soulmate! Isn’t he?

He’s moving their relationship too fast! That has to be it! If he just takes the time to know her better, surely she’ll be happier that way and fall for him. But he can’t talk to her, not with such an evil basilisk guarding her.

He has to wait. So he squeaks out a quick, “Never mind!” and darts off before she can stop him. 

He’ll find out everything he needs to about his dear Ayano. He’ll learn everything there is to know about her, from her favorite hobbies to  _ where she lives  _ to her favorite food.

He’ll be perfect, just for her.

And she won’t even know that he’s there.

After all, nothing is more romantic than knowing what a girl likes and wooing her by always being there, right? 

It’s fate, he just has to lead it along correctly.

She already loves him, he just has to prove it.

And he will. And he will have her.

_ She doesn’t have a choice. _

~~~~~

The first week of his romantic pursuit passes by in a blur. Otohiko can’t help but be drawn to her, to wait for her arrival and watch her when she’s here. Ayano is a blazing light of beauty, and Otohiko is just a lowly moth. He is grays and gentle flutters, and she is warmth and soothing smiles, with eyes that make him melt. It only makes sense for him to be so easily pulled to her, to trail behind her in his passion to be loved.

But too much warmth can hurt such a lowly moth, and all of that light attracts other moths. In this case, it’s those pesky rivals of his.

Tuesday is a bust. He’s spotted immediately, waiting at the gate for his future wife. The basilisk, Osano is his name, glares at him right away. And that other one, Amao, is no good either. He steps closer to Otohiko’s light, as if  _ protecting  _ her.

But why would Ayano need protection from him? He’d never hurt his beloved Ayano, he just wants to be with her.

Nevertheless, Otohiko knows better than to try following his light. He flees, a simple drift in the wind to her day. He will be a breeze soon, he is sure of this, and enough to make Ayano notice his presence and be filled with joy, glad to see him. It is this thought that soothes his lonely heart, that reminds him of tomorrow, where he will progress even more.

Wednesday comes and so does Ayano. Otohiko hides behind the bush, then follows Ayano and Kokona up to the Drama Room, but Kokona spots him quickly. He darts off in an instant, and resolves to try again tomorrow.

With Thursday, he changes his position. Waiting at that gate, Otohiko always flees before he can pick up Ayano’s voice, so he decides to wait by the fountain, where he can listen to her conversation and find out what she likes. Eavesdropping may be rude, but it’s for love. He’d hate to mess up their first date by wearing her least favorite color, after all. It’d set a bad track record for their future together. 

But hiding behind the tree, Otohiko is outed again. And this time, it’s by the leader of the Drama Club. Kizano immediately runs up to his Ayano, going so far as to hug her- Otohiko feels his eye twitch at the sight of another boy holding his girl- and clearly giving away his position.

Otohiko has never been violent. But the sight of the three boys glaring at him, trying to keep him away from  _ his Ayano _ , well…

Otohiko slips away, angry and upset. The need to hurt those boys, to get rid of his rivals, it fills his blood. He can feel the rage building, its ugly head being fueled by his love for Ayano, by the pure desire to  _ get them away from her _ -

He can’t. Because they’re her friends, and Otohiko can’t risk their deaths upsetting her. She would only become untouchable, her light diminishing as she’d hide herself away. And, mourning, she’d insist that it’s not time to fall in love. Because Ayano is selfless and perfect, and would never want their love tainted by the memory of loss.

Otohiko sighs, a soft smile on his face. He’s clearly fallen for the most wonderful girl.

That settles it, then. Otohiko can’t hurt his rivals, no matter how much they get in his way. 

He just has to be more cautious. 

Luckily, moths are wonderful at hiding in the darkness.

And the evening is a wonderful time to find shadows.

Perhaps he should follow her...find out where she lives. Ayano seems to like walking home with company, so the two of them can happily walk to her place in just a few weeks, can’t they?

~~~~~

The sun rises early, and so does Otohiko, with a smile as bright as the shining star that is his Ayano. Knowing where she lives, Otohiko feels even closer now. As if he knows something special, something that connects the two together like the bond they clearly have. It serves to strengthen the red string that has to be between them, invisible to their eyes but seen by their hearts. 

Otohiko feels lighter than air as he walks to her house, hiding behind a nearby home to remain unseen. And when his dazzling sunshine walks out of her home and makes her way to school, Otohiko follows. He slips behind buildings and bushes, sneaking ahead for better spots to hear her sweet voice. And he learns more about her, little facts and opinions that he keeps close to his heart. 

But then her voice goes quieter, and her pace is faster. She rushes to the school with those three boys that always guard her, away from him, racing away like words that are just out of reach, a melody lost in the wind.

Otohiko feels lost, watching her slip away. He loses sight of her when she gets into the building, and he waits in the doorway, watching the fountain, watching for his love to return. But she doesn’t. Instead, Otohiko watches Taro and Kokona, who both play on their phones. He can’t help but wonder why Ayano chose to befriend them. They don’t even notice that his Ayano is gone, how can they truly be her friends?

Otohiko has no doubt that, once his Ayano is with him at last, she will see how unworthy all of her ‘friends’ are for her attention. And she will only want him. He is certain, and this certainty gives him courage.

At lunch, Otohiko slips away from his usual routine, and writes a note for his love.

~~~~~

It's a quarter to six, and Otohiko questions his decision. Because he doesn’t know much about his soon-to-be-girlfriend, doesn’t know enough to woo her over the long, romantic way. But the cherry tree myth can’t be wrong, especially not for soulmates like them, and Ayano deserves to be loved  _ now _ , before she has to spend more time with such irredeemable, useless friends. 

This is for Ayano, and Otohiko can’t back out now. Not when she’s racing up to the tree- wait she’s coming! 

Otohiko feels like his legs will give out, watching her rushing up the hill, rushing to see  _ him _ . He feels as if he’s in a movie, as if his dreams are about to come true. His love will hear his thought out confession and admit that she, too, has felt the same, and she can’t wait for perfection because what they have is already perfect, and she doesn’t need to be swept off her feet like in a fanfiction when she has him-

His thoughts are cut off by her voice, a confused, “Hello?” leaving her lips.

Otohiko steps into her view, a grin forming as he takes in her beauty, and he can’t help but blurt, “You came!”

She’s so awestruck by him, so in love, that she can’t help but just stand there for a moment. He feels the same, enraptured by her gracefulness.

“What did you want to say?” Her voice is soft, and the words snap him back into reality.

But with reality comes his lovestruck foolishness, and his words turn to mush under her eyes. His plan falls apart, and any romantic speech is gone as he stumbles through his words.

“Oh, right! Well, um, I just...I wanted to tell you that, well, I’ve fallen in love with you!”

He can’t help but cringe, the words falling to the grass, trying to bury themselves in the dirt, to disappear and be forgotten. But Ayano just blinks and asks, “What?”

He tries again, taking her hands, trying to be perfect for her. “Ayano, when I saw you on stage, I knew it! You’re perfect, and, and I want to take you out and date you! And we can fall in love and get married! Will you go out with me, Ayano?”

There, there it is. The words are out, and he can’t help but feel hopeful, looking forward to their future together as he locks eyes with his girlfr-

She slips her hand out of his. She steps back. She closes herself off. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way.”

It doesn’t make sense. It’s impossible. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know you. I’m sorry, but it just wouldn’t work out.”

“Why not?” They’ll learn together. Is she really so dead set on the friends to lovers trope? Is she so stuck on her idea, that she can’t lose it? 

“You have a crush on me. From what I did for a performance. You fell in love with a character I put on. And, honestly, the way you’ve been stalking me is worrying.”

It’s not stalking! Stalking is creepy, and twisted. He’s just drawn to her, can’t she see? “I, I wasn’t-”

She isn’t even looking at him anymore. “I’ve seen you watching me around school. And you were stalking me on my way to school. Otohiko, you can’t do that when you like a girl.”

He starts to cry, seeing how disappointed she is. Seeing how much she hates the way he attempted to start their future. Seeing how much he did wrong, and how much he has to fix. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it anymore! I didn’t know-”

She smiles, it seems fake. “I know, but I still have to decline. I’m sure the next girl you like will reciprocate.”

She leaves him behind, leaves him to wonder how she could ever assume there’d be another girl. Because who else is there, other than Ayano? Who else could make him feel so colorful and crazed with love?

Nobody. 

Nobody.

Otohiko giggles to himself, the tears stopping as he realizes. Because she didn’t want to reject him, she had to. Because she couldn’t be with the Otohiko that follows her and gets caught. 

She wants someone better, and then she will be the next girl. And the girl after that.

Because when he is better, he will try again. And he will be a different boy.

One that Ayano will love.

His confession has been rejected, but next time...next time Ayano will be  _ his _ .

~~~~~

He spends his weekend searching her name. Searching for anything about her. And at first, it’s nothing special. She’s just a simple girl, who mostly stays away from social media. There’s a few pictures of her on YanChat- including one of her with Musume that makes him blush and take a screenshot- but she doesn’t seem to have her own account. 

But his searching has its own rewards, and Otohiko finds himself staring at an article about her mother, Ryoba Aishi.

Staring at the words, at the crimes that Ryoba was accused of committing for love, Otohiko begins to think, an idea forming.

It seems that Ayano really does want someone who would go crazy for love. It must run in her family.

Who knew that such a sweet, innocent ball of light could be drawn to something so  _ obsessed _ ?

It’s a good thing that Otohiko has fallen so deep, because he’s absolutely willing to become whatever she wants.

All he wants is her love, no feat is too much to obtain his prize…

~~~~~

The week is filled with progress. She never spots him, never catches sight of him as he trails her, and neither do her ‘friends.’ He learns more about her, learns her routine, her interests, her plans for the future. He falls deeper into his hole, he’s pulled closer to her light. He knows he can fly away, can draw back into the darkness.

He closes his wings and drops. 

He’s caught by four pesky Student Council members. They whisk away his Ayano, send him to the Guidance Counselor. They think he’s crazy, think he’s delusional and insane from a crush.

They’re absolutely right, but this is no crush.

~~~~~

After the Guidance Counselor, who lets him off with a light warning on personal space, Otohiko is even more cautious. His week is spent slipping behind doors, hiding in plain sight. But it’s also his time to start making a move, to prove to Ayano that he’s the guy she wants.

It starts with a book. All he has to do is walk in during lunch and pick one up. He takes it with him, slipping it in his bag before going off to eat lunch with a classmate. Nobody suspects a thing.

The next day, he sets it in a random spot on the roof. He knows it will be found. He wants it to be found.

He wants Ayano to know.

Then he steals a few tools. Nothing special, but he knows it’ll get more notice than a lousy book. And he sees Ayano searching for them, eyes scanning for the items he has. He makes sure to stay out of view, despite how much he longs for her to  _ see  _ him, to see what he’s becoming.

He’s not good enough for her, though. He doesn’t deserve her attention yet, he knows this. He has so much more to do.

He slips the tools into the Cooking Club moments before Ayano steps in. He hides in a nearby room, listens to her confusion. He revels in it, fantasizes about the moment when she finds out it was his.

She’ll be drawn to him just as strongly by the time he’s done.

But while she doesn’t have to see him in person, Otohiko is sure that she’ll be touched to see what he’s done to keep in contact with her.

He can’t help but giggle as he sends her a text, one he’s sure will shock her and make her blush with joy.

‘ _ Hi, Senpai! :D _ ’

Sent. 

~~~~~

He texts her. She doesn’t respond, so he steals a few knives. She’ll respond soon enough, won’t she?

~~~~~

The new nurse isn’t as observant as the old one. The next time Otohiko feels sick, he swipes a tranquilizer as soon as Mr. Kina turns his back.

It’s too easy.

~~~~~

She doesn’t even see it coming.

Otohiko follows her behind the school, eyes downcast as she tries not to cry. He would pity her, breakups must hurt, but she’s not worth his tears.

But she is important to his goal.

It takes seconds, and soon enough his tranquilizer is empty, and Musume Ronshaku is passed out. He drags her into the supply closet when no one is looking, puts her in an empty music case.

He takes her to his house.

He’s never been so happy that his mom never comes home from work.

~~~~~

She screams. A lot.

She screams and cries and pleads and begs, and Otohiko sits through it all patiently.

Because this is just another step for love. 

He consoles the crying girl, the heartbroken and worried girl that is Musume Ronshaku. Because he is a moth, a gentle flutter, and he will not hurt her.

Not unless Ayano wants that.

But no, Otohiko can’t harm her friend without permission. So he consoles Musume, promises that everything will be perfect soon. Because he has his knives, he has her, and he has a plan.

With all that he’s done, Ayano will see that Otohiko is a changed man. And she will accept him.

~~~~~

Otohiko flutters behind her in the night, watching as she walks with Taro. He smiles, he slips closer, undetected.

He slips the knife to her throat, stops his light from moving. He catches her attention, and he smiles.

He has her.

“Hello, my love.”

She doesn’t speak, too entranced yet again. And this time, she won’t feel the need to reject him. Because he’s exactly how he wants her, isn’t he?

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now, sweetheart!” He pouts behind her, even though she can’t see it. “But now we’re here, and you  _ have  _ to listen to me now!” He giggles, and everything feels so right. It’s just the two of them, and soon it will be that way forever.

“Otohiko,” Ayano breathes out his name, as if it’s sacred. As if  _ he’s  _ sacred. “Please let go of me.”

He giggles, not falling for her test. “Sweetheart, if I let you go  _ now _ , you’ll think I’m crazy.” They’ll lie to her, he knows it, tell her that he’s wrong and she can’t be with him. And she’ll feel pressured to stay away by those demons that are his rivals. “I just needed to get your attention for once, so you’d finally understand.” Just like he finally understands her, along with her family. He’s practically family now, isn’t he? He can see it now, him as the newest Aishi. He’ll be honored to take her last name…

“Understand what?” 

He hugs her with his free arm, trying to express his feelings as clearly as possible. He just wants her to see how much she means to him, how he loves her so much that he’ll do  _ anything  _ for her. “How much I love you, of course. You didn’t believe me when I confessed, and I realize now how I came off!” He was an amateur then. “But surely, if I were to prove how much I meant it, how much I really, wholeheartedly adore you, you’d understand me. You’d accept me.”

And she will. She will.

“And this is how you prove it?” The assumption is clear, and it sounds ridiculous to him.

He laughs. “No, sweetie, this is just how I got you to listen. I’d never hurt you. I love you.” He places a kiss on her neck, one as light as a moth’s touch.

She can’t resist him, and says, “I won’t run, I’ll listen. You can explain as we walk to Buraza’s park.”

He’s curious about her choice of destination. Is it special to her? “Why there?”

“It’s pretty at night. Peaceful.” She whispers the next word, as if it’s a secret only they can know. “Romantic.”

He blushes, removing the knife with a smile and taking her hand instead. With a kiss on her cheek, he cheers, “Alright, let’s go!”

Walking beside her is like a dream, and Otohiko feels like everything is falling into place. The stars shine, lighting up the sky like Ayano lights up his life. And she walks beside him, hand in hand, asking him questions, wanting to know more about him and what he’s done.

“So, you said you wanted to explain? To prove that you love me? What did you do?”

He smiles, glad to see that Ayano is testing him, because he knows he has all of the right answers. 

“Right! Well, for starters, I bet you noticed when some objects went missing, didn’t you?” He holds up his knife, and Ayano recognizes it. “You’re smart like that, and I knew it’d get your attention.”

“And how did that play into this?” She’s playing coy, hard to get, as if she hasn’t already been caught. But Otohiko plays along, lets his beloved have her fairytale ending. 

“Well, it did get your attention, which led to this, of course. But it’s also to show you how much I’d do for you. I’m willing to do anything for you, Ayano. I’d be willing to steal for you if that’s what you asked. I’d put myself in danger if it means you’ll love me back. I’ll do anything to prove myself worthy of you.” And he means every single word, because that’s what she wants.

Ayano’s eyes are wide, and her tone is light and breathy as she asks, “Anything?” She looks so amazed, and Otohiko feels proud. “That’s a lot. I can barely imagine…”

They’re at the entrance of the park, and Otohiko stops to look at her. “Ayano, you don’t even know the worst that I’ve done, just to make sure that I could talk to you today.”

It’s the perfect line, and he knows she’s smitten as he leans in for a kiss. Sadly, he underestimated her interest in his actions.

She pulls away from his lips and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m just curious. What’s the worst you’ve done for me?” She giggles.

Otohiko can’t help but smirk, leaning closer. “Didn’t you notice how your friend Musume has been absent? I’m sure you have, I heard you all in the Student Council room this morning.” Ayano had acted so worried, but Otohiko is sure that she’ll be impressed now.

And she gasps with wonder. “That was you? You kidnapped Musume?”

He nods. “I did it for you, sweetheart. It was all for you.”

And like a moth to a flame, he lets himself draw closer. He closes his eyes, leans in-

And gets burned.

“That’s all we needed to hear.”

The world feels wrong, tilted, as two cops step into view. Along with  _ Taro. _

Otohiko had forgotten about the boy, and feels his stomach fill with dread. And in seconds, his world goes ice cold. He’s dragged into a car, away from his soulmate. And his light just stands there and looks terrified.

She’s losing her moth, and there is nothing she can do about it. Because he was caught.

He can’t help but weep as the doors shut and he can’t hear her voice, knowing that their love was doomed.

He has been burned, and now she is alone.

And he knows that they will be broken forever.

Because a light is nothing without her moth, and nobody will ever love her like he did.

Nobody will ever be worthy of her, and Otohiko hopes that Ayano thinks of him as much as he will of her. He wishes her strength as he’s driven away, wishes that she’ll feel how strong his love is.

And he hopes that her warmth will save him in the cold prison cell that surely awaits him.

In the back of his mind, a small thought lingers. A thought that’s merely the size of a moth, hiding in the darkness that has become his head.

And it whispers to him that he was wrong, that he was blinded by the light and fell from the skies.

He ignores it, shoves it back into the darkness, and focuses on the fading light.

It’s too late to look back, too late for second chances.

He hopes that Ayano will come for him. Because she needs him. She  _ needs  _ him, she just couldn’t admit it. Couldn’t admit it because she needed him to be better. And he’ll be better, he’ll get out with her help, and he’ll learn from her to be what she needs.

...Right? She will come for him, right?

R-right. Of course.

Otohiko believes in her. She’s his light, and she’ll save him from the dark.

She has to.

Because that’s why she’s here.

And like a loyal moth, Otohiko will hide in the shadows until she shines down on him again, and they will have their happily. ever. after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really just wrote this out in two hours. I'm not sure if it's good, I was just kind of on a roll. 
> 
> I wanted to write this since I first made Otohiko into the lovestruck yandere of my canon, and here it is! This is the Second Addition to my Series, and I hope that you enjoy it! Please leave a comment on if it was okay or not, because I wrote this without pause and it's edit free. (I'm impatient when it comes to posting for you guys.)
> 
> If it really sucks, I'll go back and fix it, I suppose. :D


End file.
